Resistance
The is a group of Reploids labelled as Mavericks by Neo Arcadia. The leader of the Resistance is Ciel. Although they oppose Neo Arcadia and its government, they mean no harm to anyone, and fight only to defend themselves and (by the time of the fourth game) those facing oppression from Dr. Weil. In fact, Ciel seeks to end this fighting through more peaceful means. Members Ciel Founder and leader of the Resistance. She temporarily stepped down from her position during Mega Man Zero 2 to research energy, but returned to the post after Elpizo went AWOL. Zero The legendary Reploid found by Ciel in an underground laboratory. He joins the Resistance's cause for he sees the persecution of innocent Reploids wrong. Nearly most of the success of the Resistance during the Second Maverick Wars is contributed to Zero. Elpizo Commander of the Resistance when Ciel stepped down in MMZ2, and leader of the disastrous "Operation Righteous Strike". After the events of the said operation, Elpizo seeked the power of the Dark Elf to use it against humans, but was defeated by Zero. Cerveau is the engineer who makes Zero's weapons; he also mentions that he works alongside Ciel in her research. His name is French for brain. He appears in all four Mega Man Zero games, where he creates parts and weapons to the player. He is constantly worrying about Ciel and Zero's safety. The player can also see the game database with him in Mega Man Zero 3 and 4. Alouette Voice Seiyū: Ryō Hirohashi is a child Reploid that treasures a doll Ciel gave her. She also looks up to, and admires, Ciel, with aspirations to follow in Ciel's footsteps as a researcher. She is an expert Cyber Elf handler and raises the Cyber Elves that Zero obtains. She is the one who named the Baby Elves Crea and Prea. It's assumed she is Prairie in Mega Man ZX. Her name is French for "Lark". Rouge and Jaune and are the operators of the Resistance Base. Their names are French to Red and Yellow, corresponding to their hair color. They appear in Mega Man Zero 2 and 3. In Mega Man Zero 4, Rouge travels with the other Resistance members and Jaune has only a short appearance communicating with them. Andrew Voice Seiyū: Ikuo Nishikawa is a old Reploid who likes to talk a lot. In the past, he was a sailor, a breadmaker (he taught a bread recipe to a descendent of Lucia, a breadmaker in Mega Man ZX), and a teacher (Brise's grandmother was one of his students). He appears in the first three Mega Man Zero games. Autruche Autruche (オトリッシュ Otorisshu) is a tall Reploid known for his dull speeches. He takes care of the goods on the base's storage room. His name is French for "Ostrich". Colbor is a member of the Resistance, dedicated leader of the Colbor Team, that made some mistakes. Zero has to save him from Harpuia in the "Rescue Colbor" mission of Mega Man Zero. He also has two short appearances in Mega Man Zero 4: once to lead the Resistance in helping evacuate Neo Arcadia, and in the ending, where he was amongst the group of people (humans and Reploids alike) in Area Zero watching Ragnarok's descent. A more accurate transliteration of his name would be Corbeau, French for "Raven", which fits with the theme of most other Resistance numbers (being named after the French words for various birds). Dande Dande (ダンド Dando) is a Reploid that only appears in the first Mega Man Zero game. His original name was 0NB6, which was changed by Ciel. Dande keeps expressing gratitude to Zero for his work for the Resistance. His absence in subsequent games may imply that he perished. Doigt Doigt (ドワ Dowa) is Cerveau's helper and weaponmaker. Doigt is apparently proud of his contribution in helping create Zero's Recoil Rod. He appears in Mega Man Zero 2 and 3. His name is French for "Finger". Faucon is a combat Reploid that travels with Zero and the other Resistance members in Mega Man Zero 4. His role is to protect the Resistance trailer whenever Zero is unable to or is on a mission, since they seem to be the only combat Reploids in the group. His name is French for "Falcon". Hibou is a fat and hungry Reploid that eats a lot of E-Crystals. In Mega Man Zero he is lazy and stands in the way to a Cyber-elf, and will only exit if Zero gives E-Crystals to him. In Mega Man Zero 2 and 3 he says he is working hard, and starts a diet in Zero 3. In Mega Man Zero 4 he appears shortly with other Resistance members helping to evacuate humans from Neo Arcadia. Strangely enough, his sprites in the original game is the generic Resistance sprite, but was changed in his later appearances. His name is French for "Owl". Hirondelle is a Reploid that flies around and gathers information for the Resistance, and gives hints to the player. One of his hobbies is composing poetry. In Mega Man Zero 4, he provides 2 of the game's 4 subtanks in exchange for S-crystals. He appears in Mega Man Zero 2, 3 and 4. His name is French for "Swallow". "Isosu" and "Pasosu" "Isosu" (イソス) and "Pasosu" (パソス) are two Reploids from Mega Man Zero 2 that where in Elpizo's Operation Righteous Strike. As all soldiers in this operation died, they presumably died too, through only one of them was seen before the operation start (image). Menart Menart (メナート Menāto) is a mischief-maker who plays hooky and doesn't like working. He usually stands in the harbor of the Resistance Base in Mega Man Zero 2 and 3. He has also a short appearance helping to rescue humans in Mega Man Zero 4. Milan Milan (ミラン Miran) is a member of the Resistance that died in the beginning of the first game to protect Ciel from Pantheons. Perroquiet Perroquiet (ペロケ Peroke) is a brilliant assistant to Ciel. If Alouette was assumed to be Prairie of the Guardians, then Perroquiet is assumed to be Fleuve. His name is almost undoubtedly a poor transliteration of "Perroquet", French for "Parrot", which fits in with the French-bird-theme of the Resistance names. Pic Pic (ピック Pikku) is a cynical Reploid who makes snide comments. A more accurate transliteration of his name might be "Pique", French for "Stings". Rocinolle Rocinolle (ロシニョル Roshinyoru) helps with wounded Reploids in the maintenance room of the Resistance Base. Rocinolle appears in Mega Man Zero 2 and 3. It was her maintenance room which Zero first wakes up in at the start of Mega Man Zero 2, although she's shortly absent at that time. HE-22 HE-22 is the serial number of the Reploid that helped Elpizo escape from Neo Arcadia and took him to the Resistance Base. For reasons unknown, this Reploid doesn't appear in the Mega Man Zero games. Others *Except for Colbor, Milan, and Faucon, most soldiers from the Resistance where unnamed. *After the Destroy the Disposal Center mission, two unnamed Reploids (or possibly just Mechaniloids) were rescued by Zero and taken to the Resistance base. They only appear in the first game. Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Zero characters